


I Love You

by casualpastelgay



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualpastelgay/pseuds/casualpastelgay
Summary: Some cute, tired, snuggly morning-time with the best boyfriend, Zen!





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is taken directly from my tumblr - although may be edited slightly better. My tumblr address can be found on my profile if you're interested.
> 
> \-----
> 
> This was written many many months ago, not to be confused with my other fluff fic that has a title almost the same as this but is about V. It’s just a cute snapshot of sleepy Zen and sleepy MC. I hope it’s enjoyed. And makes up for me not posting anything substantial in months.

The ceiling fan whirled above your heads, the gentleness of night embracing you - as did the strong arms of your lover. Your chin tilted up slightly as you traced Zen’s sleeping face with the fingertips your mind extended towards him. His soft breaths tickled against your nose, a light snore breaking the even breathing when he shifted his position ever so slightly towards you.

There was nothing you loved more than moments like these. Zen was always there to protect you, your knight, your prince. It was rare to see the vulnerable, innocent expressions sleep brought across his face. His lips parted slightly into a sigh when you curled closer to him, your forearms wrapped behind his neck.

Zen didn’t speak much of his insecurities, except for in his sleep. It was a habit of his you never had the heart to tell him about. While deep in whatever lands he dreamed of he would mumble happily about his darling, his princess, his angel, you, how much you meant to him. Sometimes, however, his breathed words of praise to you twisted down a path of him feeling like he didn’t deserve you.

He would speak of his parents, of his deeply rooted dissatisfaction in his appearance, sometimes as well about how he felt like he wasn’t getting anywhere close to his goals. It wasn’t always easy to decipher his sleep-drunken words, the tone of his murmurs were what truly tipped you off as to what he was dreaming about.

Zen had no idea you listened in on his nighttime conversations, but whenever his dreams went dark, there was a strange comfort that lulled him into something more peaceful. Maybe it was the thrumming of your heartbeat as you cuddled against him, or your fingers brushing through his hair, the scent of your skin mixed with the scent of the shampoo on your hair that you ‘borrowed’ from him. Whichever it happened to be, it didn’t matter to him as they morphed into things entirely different as he slept.

You began to hum softly, a melody that brought comfort to Zen, something he had written for you. It wasn’t polished, but it was yours and it was his. Light had slowly begun to streak across the blankets of your bed. Birds twittered quietly by the window as Zen scowled lightly, the innocence obscured by the sun invading your prince’s eyes. “Good morning, Zen.”

Your words made Zen blink a few times, then he pulled you closer to his chest and flipped you over so you were on his other side. This kept the sun out of his eyes and his broad shoulders shielded your eyes as well. “Can we go back to sleep, Jagi?”

Zen narrowed his eyes affectionately at you as you laughed. “Yes, of course we can.” You hugged him firmly, weaving your fingers into his hair. “Zen?” Your whisper earned a tired grunt from Zen as his slightly glazed looking red eyes caught yours.

“I love you.”

The sleep in Zen’s eyes vanished as a bright smile took over his features, his forehead leaning against yours until the tip of his nose rubbed against yours.

“I love you too.”

Zen’s lips slowly pressed against yours, gentle heat spreading from your lips to the tips of your toes as fatigue took you over once more. It was his turn to watch over you as you slept, the knight with a sword to drive away all thoughts that appeared as shadows. The prince with armies to tackle any demons that dared to hurt you. The loving boyfriend who will never let you go no matter what worlds may separate you.

Because he loves you.


End file.
